


Alone

by Crabby_Tabby_Cakes88



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle of Heaven and Hell, Bill Cipher was defeated, Bill is on a quest of redemption, Confused feelings for one another, Death, Dipper is just tryna bake man, Enemies to...friends...maybe?, F/M, Graphic Scenes, Grunkles are gone, He's actually a really good baker, Hope y'all love it as much as I do, Mabel is the KEY, May be some...intimate moments, Mystery, Orphan Dipper and Mabel, Sibling Tension, Tragedy, Why is Cipher back?, and he is a bit MAD, but its not the good kind, but the triangle man is BACK, my first story, y'all been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crabby_Tabby_Cakes88/pseuds/Crabby_Tabby_Cakes88
Summary: Family long gone, Mabel and Dipper are alone in the Gravity Falls orphanage. Their name hated, even feared among the town. And if not adopted, society plans to throw them out once they are of age. That is, until a new mysterious face shows up in this dreadful place. This charming, wealthy man adopts the twins and brings them into his life a luxury. All is well. However, the siblings can't help but admit this odd man reminds them of someone from years ago. No...it couldn't be him. He's be gone for years and even thinking his name gives a shiver up your spine. Why did this man adopt these hated kids? Why does Dipper have memory loss? And what is the reason for Mabel's unspeakable nightmares?





	1. The Girl in the Window

**Author's Note:**

> A lonely girl stares quietly out her window. What will she find?

Rain poured heavily on the sidewalks of Gravity Falls and mist itched its way into the atmosphere. Clouds full of gray grumbled gently on the weeping dark skies. Frowns and umbrellas filled the streets as people rushed to their tiny homes; small puffs of breath leaving them. Children splashed their dirt covered shoes into puddles that flooded the roads. Dark forest trees swayed angrily, letting tiny drops fall off their needles onto the yellow grass. Young lives full of spirit ran zigzags down the street as elderly glowered at the foolishness. It seemed every adult was annoyed and every child was oblivious to the world. Except one, the young girl who looked out of the orphanage's window everyday. She never smiled or waved at pedestrians who crossed eyes with her. Or giggled when children played ball out in the yard. She just stared out into nothing. Like a cage bird watching the sunset sink further into the horizon, knowing that it's unable to fly away.

Sitting in front of the window, with her head in hands, she stared blankly out in the world. It's just another boring day after boring day. She sighed heavily watching lightning etched across the sky. Life was becoming an ongoing loop that never ended. A purgatory of an endless gray abyss that surrounded her brown eyes. A blank painters canvas for an artist who was only given white crayons. Pointless. Life used to have passion and sparkles that danced through her mind. She used to live life in the best ways possible. In her mind, life was confetti that flourished around her. However, the colorful pieces of paper are long gone, now nothing but ashes. At one point, she went on adventures that no one would ever believe. Nowadays, the only stories that could be spoken are the many tales of her failed attempts at escaping the orphanage. A cycle of numbness. 

Eat, _gray haze_, Sleep 

Wake up, _gray haze_, Escape 

Captured, Scolded for misbehaving..._foggy gray haze again_.

Yeah, she got scolded, alright. Flashes of the scolding hot pain shot through her body. The girl grabbed herself in pain as the large older woman casually place the fire poker on the child's skin, drinking in her agony. Calmly drawing the iron weapon away, she placed it back in the fireplace leaving the broken girl there. Rubbing the scar on her arm she looked back at the storm, letting the memory fade. She looked down at the wooden windowsill in front of her. "You are never alone." were the words that she carved on her first day of being in her cell.

While the words might distress others, it placed a calming feeling in the girl's soul. For the windowsill's words were truth. She never was alone in this orphanage. For she had her twin brother. He will forever be the reason she is alive to this day. They both have gone through so much in the past several years. The fate of their lives should have torn them apart, but it failed. Even when she had her darkest days in the prison of her mind, he accepted her emotions and carried them both through the next day. Souls balancing one another to help the other survive. This town believed they are insane, her brother was the one to remind her that they're not. He was the tall shimmering light in her world that made the clouds fade away. 

Standing up off the squeaky chair, she placed both hands on the window. Pushing up with all her strength, the dirty window opened only about 3 and a half inches. With a hand out, she watched as the fierce rain bounced off her fingertips. This was as close to the outside world she had ever been for several years. The Headmistress never lets her outside since the attempts of escaping. Guilt always lingered when thinking about leaving without her brother. He understood that she was emotionally tired, and he believed when she said she would come back for him. However, the brother knew that if she had escaped, he wouldn't want for her to come back. Beside, its almost impossible getting in or out without permission. The sister twin was the reason the windows never opened all the way.

A flock of birds flew past the soaked hand, leaving nothing but a damp black feather on her wrist. How she wished she could grow wings; taking her brother out of this hell. Fly away from this terrible town and begin a new life. That dream seemed almost too perfect. Deep in the girl's gut she knew that their time in this place will be over soon. That doesn't mean life would be easier. The twins were turning eighteen in a few months. Once the children were legal adults, the orphanage could choose to keep housing the twins. At least, that's what Gravity Falls told them. Knowing full well that the town was ready to throw them on the street, they accepted their fate and did their time. Much like a prison. 

"Will this life ever change?" The words slipped off her tongue and into the wind. 

A quick spark of amber among all the gray caught the girl's eyes. Scanning the streets below, a tall figure was seen. He stood on the sidewalk, staring down at the puddles forming. No umbrella to be seen, his long body hung unwavering in the storm. Wet blond hair clinging to skin. The world seemed ignorant to his presence, but the young girl in the window could see. Getting a better look, she leaned her face closer in; only a thin wall of glass protecting her from the sharp drops of rain. He was odd; it seemed his face was glued to the ground. Black trench coat now soaked, the girl's curiosity spiked. 

A thin cane twiddled between his fingers as his face was low. From what she could see, a pyramid was placed atop the cane; looking more expensive as she viewed it. People casually walked by him, unknown of the oddity. And the young one might have moved away, if he hadn't moved first. She could have ignored him and wallowed in her own depression. Could've walked away and started her chores.

But no, she didn't, did she?

Brown eyes continuing to gawk, the man's head started to look up. A high ringing vibrated in her ears. The goosebumps on her skin raised almost as much as her heartbeat did. His glowing amber eye threw itself deep in her irises and choked her soul. Cheshire, sharp-toothed smile pointed towards her. The girl's fight-or-flight kicked in ages ago, but her body remained frozen, entrapped in the stranger's gaze. Then his feet began to move. 

Still grinning manically, the man walked closer to the window above. When he was about 4 feet away, the girl's brain started working again. The shiver he gifted to the window watcher's spine forced her to move backwards and stumble on the chair behind. Ducking below the window, the child assessed the situation. 

"Who the hell is that guy? Why was he staring...AND smiling at me? What's wrong with his eyes? It's been a while since I saw people in town; is that a natural eye color nowadays?" Stopping to shake her head in frustration, a loud groan escaped. "What the hell am I talking about?! I should be concerned about the creepy ass dude rather than his shiny eyes." The confused girl steadily raised her eyes above the window. Seeing that the stranger had disappeared she froze. 

"Where did he-" A shriek erupted from her core as she crouched down, her bedroom door suddenly opening, showing a tall figure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading to the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! This is a story I wrote years ago but never finished, sop hopefully we can get through this together. Anyway, please leave me a comment, give me your thoughts and feelings. Hope y'all have a great day! BYEEEE  
*explodes into glitter*


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young man reflects on some family history while baking some cake.

If you listen close to the world around, you can here rain pouring down. But listen more carefully, past the puddles splashing, cars buzzing by. Even focus past the old wooden houses settling from the wind. 

You can hear it, can't you? It's the sound of a young man humming a harmonious tune. His foot taps to the beat in his mind as he whisks a dark batter inside a pink bowl. Mixture spews from the container carefree as it falls on his freckled face. Beams of light shined through the thin window that had a view of the backyard. The boy smirked watching the multitude of children outside attempt to play ball in the pathetic excuse for a yard. The only square of grass was practically dead. And the chipped white paint on the fence had to be centuries old. Hearing the ring of the oven's timer broke the boy's attention. 

Happily pouring the cake mix into a pan; the young man gently placed it into the oven. There was a certain lady upstairs whose been in a gray area for several days now. Considering chocolate cake is her favorite and it was to be their birthday soon, he believed this dessert could brighten up this cloudy day. It is his sister who started showing signs of mood changes. Not speaking as much, dark circles under eyes, loss of appetite and a drastic change in weight. She's his twin, the other half. It's difficult seeing the only person you have in the world slowly begin to decay. At times, he would look at her and only see a sinking skull. It haunted his sleep, and he hasn't dreamed since he was thirteen. 

To the boy, time was endless at the orphanage. If you asked, he would've said he lived here all his life. The past being nothing but a picture that never fully developed in the darkroom. However, something always itched his mind forcing him to remember where he came from.

It was rage.

Gravity Falls was full of hatred. Hell, the "Welcome" sign at the entry is almost entirely faded out. Crumbling brick, rotted wood and mud are all this town is now. People live their miserable lives as if nothing is wrong, but yet everyone knows there is. His family has lived here for generations, since Gravity Falls came to be. And throughout the years, the forest that surrounds this land has grown deeper and darker, leaving more secrets to be revealed. The family worked together protecting the town, while also trying to educate people about things that are larger than the whole state of Oregon could imagine. But, as expected, the townsfolk shut out the entire family name. Deeming them as "dangerous", everyone was told to stay away. So, in private the boy's family continued to investigate the unknown, solve the mysteries, and protect the innocent people of Gravity Falls. Even though they were hated. 

Picking up a wooden broom, the boy started doing his chores while waiting for the cake to finish. Dust wafted up in the air almost like smoke, however never dissipating. Part of him doesn't mind doing most of the cleaning, it reminds him of working at his great uncle's business in town. Hours upon hours were spent sweeping the antiques in the shop. His great Uncle Stan ran a tourist trap called the Mystery Shack where most of the items were fake, but the visitors ate it up. Money was flying through just because Stan convinced a group of people that he owned a dragon egg. Truthfully, it was an ostrich's egg that had paper mache with some paint that his sister bought.

He first learned about Gravity Falls' secrets in a set journals that was under a floorboard in the shack. After the family caught him reading the mysterious books, his uncle confessed their history with the town. Stan admitted that creatures such as fairies, goblins, gnomes, tree monsters and so much more all live in the town. It was much for the twins to process, but after a while, they began to noticed strange things in the trees as well. Staring too hard into the forests at night could make you question what you're seeing. 

Everything changed then; the trio went on adventures, searching for the supernatural. Trying to prove the legends of the world and educate others. All the journeys were fun until the siblings read about a being they've never dealt with before. It was a dream demon so powerful, it could shred the town and perhaps the world if it wished. When bringing it up to their great uncle, which his sister began calling "Grunkle" Stan, he broke out in fury. He grounded the twins from investigating Gravity Falls' monsters, and even hid the journals from them. Stan had tried to explain that there are things in the world that children shouldn't get into. 

The twins always questioned the motives of their Grunkle Stan. He never mentioned why there was so much he had written about this demon and yet refused to talk to them about it. Being the curious children that they are, the siblings decided to do their own investigating without the journals. The boy can still remember going to the library with his sister and reading dozen of books to discover all they could find about this powerful creature. But as time went on, the twins slowly learned that their family had been after this demon for decades. And it wasn't just their family. Internet investigators, journalists, paranormal authors outside of Gravity Falls have been studying on this dream demon whom which they named Bill Cipher. It was amusing in some ways. Everyone outside the town believed in the impossible, but inside the people's heads were in the clouds. 

Him and his twin had lived with Stan for about two years until...

If only they listened to him.

The shrieking ring of the oven's timer signals the cake was finally done. Completely lost in his mind, the boy shook his thoughts away. Focusing on the present rather the past. He spent the next ten minutes decorating the cake with homemade icing and flowers. Once the masterpiece was complete, he stepped back to eye the whole cake. Smiling to himself, proud of the floral decorations. In his heart he wanted to be a pastry chef. Dreamed of making delectable desserts for people to taste all around the world. But for now, his sister was the only person to try his creations. 

The young man decided it was time to inform his twin of the birthday cake for her. With all the children being out of the house, it was the perfect time for them to share some homemade cake. Making his way out the kitchen, he headed up to their bedroom. A dark feeling crept in his soul. Involuntarily, the hairs on the back of his neck stood. Goosebumps rising like tiny hills on his skin. Upon reaching the 5th step his body briefly froze. Brows furrowing and his heart hammered. Ignoring his unexpected anxiety, he persisted upwards. He always hated stairs...at least he thought he always hated them. Looking at the upstairs hallway always made him smirk. It looked like a hotel with all the doors in the single hall. Boy, would a tourist be upset when they see the size of the bedrooms. At the very end was his room. Well, it was also his twin's room too. 

When the siblings first arrived the other orphans refused to sleep in the same room as a 'Pines'. They took one look at his sister's long messy hair deeming her a witch. And as soon as the kids saw his forehead birthmark, he knew he wasn't going to be liked. So the Headmistress booted the duo to the spare closet. It used to be a room, but since it was so small they made it into a storage area. Obviously plans changed once the Pines children came. Only the best for these kids. God, he was ready to leave. A smile crept on his face from excitement to see her face smiling with him. Opening the door he prepared to tell her to come downstairs.

"Hey Mabel, I made chocolate cake!" A scream erupted, making vibrations shake the door handle he gripped. He hadn't planned for that to be her reaction. 


	3. The Demon in Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An lonesome demon facing the repercussions of his failings. And he is given the chance of redemption.

_ Rip_

Scream

_Tear_

Scream

_Shred_

Scream

Agony is the only way to describe this feeling. Betrayal drips off the tongue. It gets to the point where you can't tell what's sweat or spit. Feral is the look in his eye. And if he had veins pumping blood, it would be boiling. Pain used to be ticklish, like feathers on the cheek. Giggles would spew until foam poured from his mouth. Unfortunately, torture was created for you not to enjoy. And boy, this wasn't pleasant.

The room was an upside-down dome, where inside was a levitating square platform. On this plateau was a table keeping a trembling man prisoner with leather. Chest exposed, strapped tightly down while his fingers twitching; his hair long, drenched in sweat. From the base of his neck all the way down to his hipbone was a wide clean cut down the middle. Chest locked opened with rusty clamps for all to see, there was nothing but black inside. No blood spraying, organs falling out or things beating. Hundreds even thousands of pitch dark chords wrapped around each other making the anatomy all but shadows. 

To the right of him was well dressed humanoid with a red gem on his neck; holding an unsettlingly long pair of scissors. In a normal world, he would have seemed a ordinary man with a simple utensil. Perhaps giving the customer a stylish haircut. But, no one tends to be in tears whilst being tied down when getting a new look. Also, most hairdressers have a face instead of a black hole. 

This prisoner watched intensely as the scissor left its homeland inching near. It's hard to mentally prepare yourself for unimaginable pain. Your mind begins to reason with the situation; it tries to create a scenario where the worst doesn't happen. But as the inevitable fate comes closer, the mind quickly accepts whats to be. Watching someone physically hurt you while not being able to do anything is strange. The mind tries to detach itself from the world; almost searching for a "happy place". You almost leave your body and...float. Spasms and strife envelop your soul. Sometimes, you can't feel the pain until after the ordeal is done. It's the memories that can be most painful. Before his head could even process a second thought, the faceless man calmly pulled a cord from the chest cavity; snipping it in half. Ironically, this scene was just like a grand opening. A person had large scissor cutting a big red ribbon in half. Everyone exclaims in celebratory glee. Only difference is the crowd was happy over a man's physical (and probably emotional) death. 

"X" Merely a whisper flew past his chapped lips. "X, please end this." Dark tears leaves the man's eye. Letting riverbanks of inky waters trace down his face. It's difficult translating expressions from someone with no facial features. There were no glistening white teeth to reveal a smile, no eyes full of sorrow. Not even stars in the galaxy forming freckles on his face. Just the black abyss that no man dared to touch, let alone stare for too long. What's referred to as "X" simply ignored the man's shaky pleas and carried on pulling the wire with a quick snap. 

Seeing a white vision, his breath left him alone. A soft high-pitched ringing transported him away from the domed shaped prison. Away from the sweat soaked leather table. And more importantly, away from the scissors. It was bright outside, almost to where it left blotches in the retinas. A squeaky rocking chair moved back and forth, supporting the shivering man's sore body. Still bare-chested with a gash down his abdomen; he sat calmly, counting the dent marks on the paint chipped porch. The breeze of air was soft and gentle, brushing through the bright yellow tulips that were planted in front of the house. 

Why was he back here?

_Snip_

So reality decided to bounce back to him. Eyes frantically searching for pretty tulips again. All he found was X's hand gently smacking his cheek, as if to wake him back up. Birds chirping were gone, now all he heard was roars of excitement. Within this in-ground center surrounds a variety of wild beasts and demons watching the show. From afar, it could be mistaken as a football game. Multiple eyed monsters shook violently with tears of laughter rolling down each eyelid. A shadow creature with its mouth so large it dived into its neck cackled in joy showing sharp yellow teeth. Winged obscurities began circling the restrained prisoner from the skies, like vultures waiting on eating a corpse's flesh. 

"More! We want to hear more screams! Set his skin on fire!" A demon made of embers bellowed out, bits of ash spitting onto the floor.

"Let me eat his tongue!" Screeched a shape-shifter who was leaning over the railing, attempting to get closer to the action. 

"KILL THE FAILURE!" This voice so deep it echoed throughout, making small pebbles quiver on the ground. As if oblivious to the cheering around him, X resumed doing the ruthless job he was given. Reaching deeper inside the wound he yanked a thick string out. Pieces of black falling all around the table, some parts moving as if still connected to the poor man. What started silent turned into an agonizing howl from the hostage. A faint reddish glow formed around his eye while veins protruded from his neck. Mouth curling into a snarl the man spat.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS DAY! FOR SOON, YOU ALL WILL SEE YOUR DEMISE. AND IT SHALL BE BY MY HANDS!" His voice sounding warped and glitch-like. Although the audience mocking laughter persisted, none were expecting the sound of a loud bell to ring. It chimed for 30 seconds, all the while everyone sat frozen. A single voice vibrated the room.

"Xenophonis, bring Object 059-BC to Quadrant 15 for remission. Everyone else, the shows over. Move your slimy asses out of Chamber I-D5 before I let the Pyrodogs out. NOW!"

Amongst the scrambling abominations clearing out, the man sat there utterly confused. Remission? Was he finally being gifted with death?

X held up his hands, letting a shadow mist slip out from each wrist. Controlling with his fingers he guided the mist to swirl around the prisoner's sight, temporarily blinding him. Tiny needle pricks traveled up his body, skin tightening together; he could feel his wound closing. Weight of the leather strap lifted and for a short moment he could breathe properly. As he was forced to stand on wobbly legs, a familiar cold met his wrists again. Feeling a hand gently push him forward instructing to move, the prisoner faltered. 

"Damn it, X. I can't see anything." A soft pat on his shoulder and another push made him move. He trekked through the unknown with nothing but the hand on his back guiding him. 

XxX

What felt like hours were only 15 minutes of walking. Already of out breath from the heavy shackles over his body, a hand gently squeezed his shoulder alerting him to stop. 

"What's going on? Why we stopped?" The sound of footsteps circling in front of him made him nervous. Feeling a chill around his head the spiraling black cloud around his face disappeared, slithering back into X's skin. Eyelashes flicking, he viewed the room around him. They walked down a long narrow path that hovered about 40 feet in the air; below the ground was deep red lava bubbling.

"Hope you're not afraid of heights, X." The prisoner quipped to himself, staring down at the death that was waiting for him below. One tiny step he would be free falling through the smoky air. Feeling like a feather but still so weighted at the same time. Nothing but gravity pulling him to release. Then the glorious sound of the fiery waves splashing around his body, chains melting away. The man began itching for the feeling of his skin, no his soul set on fire.

Maybe jumping wouldn't be so bad, right? 

A loud SMACK of a gavel being used broke the prisoner's dream of being set ablaze. His hope being nothing but the ashes that his body should have been. Searching around, a giant beast with two horns the size of buildings sat atop a high chair embedded into a wall. You had to practically break your neck to properly look at him. The beast's breath was deep and steam floated from his nostrils. It had eyes so crimson, it looked like it was shaded by the blood of his enemies. 

"Enough chatter! A trial is in session. Please, escort Object 059-BC to the front." As ordered, X guided the prisoner to the front of the judge, nothing but shackles weighing down the shivers up his spine. The man slowly inclined his head back to look the fowl creature in the eyes.

"Hiya judge. Nice seeing you...again." The prisoner softly said, almost afraid to be too loud in this quiet area.

"Quiet. Now, 059-BC you have been sentenced to torture, and dare I say serving it quite well for the past 500 years. And by some idiotic phenomenon, the Damned One has suggested a conditional pardon on your behalf, due to your compliance with the sentences you've been given every 100 years." The judge paused, reading over the large book of notes with poorly written handwriting.

The prisoner's eye couldn't help but roll back. Compliance. With his punishments. If being gagged, strapped to a table while being electrocuted was consensual all because he didn't say "You know, I'm not really feeling this right now. Maybe another time. Thanks for understanding." then he supposed he couldn't argue with this hellhole's justice system. Whispers of monsters in court slightly elevated, shocked to hear such news.

"And because of the conditional pardon, the Damned One has proposed an interesting offer for you. A deal." Amber flared within the prisoner's irises by those lasts words. Struggling to hold his mouth curling, he bit his lip tasting blood.

"Supposedly, there is an item on Earth, a key. Object 059-BC, I'm sure you are familiar with it. It's called the Answer for Angels, remember?" The judge peered down at the small being, mouth moving into a sneer. "Our problems would be solved by now if our portal to Earth wasn't sealed shut forever due to someone's stupidity!" The creature roared in anger, giant claws grabbing the desk in front of him. Sounds of wood slowly cracking, splinters falling down on the beasts below. After composing himself, the judge adjusted his papers, clearing his throat.

"Thankfully for you, the portal to Earth has a teeny, tiny opening that only some are able to fit through. The orders are simple. Go to Earth and retrieve the Answer for Angels key. Once our portal has been opened again, Hell shall rise to the physical world. And we will create the world back to the way it used to be. With the humans eliminated." 

The chained man thought to himself quietly. He was too familiar with this ridiculous key. It was the whole reason why EVERYONE in this place hated his very existence. No one looked him in the eye. He has been spat on, punched, shredded and has had every atom in his body destroyed and rebuilt repetitively. 

"First of all, my name isn't 059-BC, I'm not a fucking object. And what if I refused this _spectacular_ proposition?" 

Utterly shocked, the judge shook his head swiftly. "Refuse? 059-BC do you realize what the Damned One is offering you? This is a chance at redemption! And you would gladly throw this away?" He barked a laughter so loud pieces of the wall began to crumble. "You pathetic excuse of vermin! There is no damn refusal. You either accept this or you continue to serve out your sentence as normal while the court finalizes your obliteration ceremony." 

The jury gasped in horror at the beast's order. Even the prisoner's gaze widen at what he had heard. Attempting to stand tall, the shackled man slowly looked over at X, trying to give a calm stance. But even without meaning to show, he could see X's body shaking like a leaf, the gem on his neck bobbing slightly out of fear. No demon has been obliterated in over 10,000 years. Obliteration is worse than death. The mind becomes nothing but an empty hole, no emotions, memories or even physical feelings. Floating through space with nothing to grab onto for all eternity. 

"I should also mention that we have the whereabouts of the key. It has changed its form yet again, so we don't know what it looks like. However, we know that the Answer has been last seen in Oregon. Specifically, it is in that lovely town of yours. Gravity Falls." 

So do we have a deal then, Bill Cipher?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Hope everyone isn't going crazy in quarantine (I know I have!). Hope you and your loved ones are all safe and healthy. Since being stuck at home, I've started getting back into writing, and still determined to finish this story. Hope you all enjoy, and please give me feedback. Have a great day guys! DON"T FORGET TO WASH YO HANDS, BYEEEE!
> 
> *jumps into a vault full of hand sanitizer*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! This is a story that I wrote years ago but never finished, so hopefully we can get through this together. Anyway, please leave a comment, give me your thoughts and feelings. Hope y'all have a great day! BYEEEE  
*explodes into glitter*


End file.
